listfandomcom-20200216-history
Publications
academic press * acknowledgments * acquisitions editor * adaptation * addendum * advance * almanac * annals * annual * anthology * appendix * article * atlas * auction * audio book * authorized biography * autobiography * backlist * belles lettres * biblia abiblia * bibliobibuli * biblioclasm * biblioclast * bibliogony * bibliography * biblioklept * bibliomancy * bibliomania * bibliopegy * bibliophagist * bibliophile * bibliophobia * bibliopoesy * bibliopole * bibliotaph * bibliotheca * bimonthly biography * biography * biweekly * blockbuster * blue pencil * blurb * bodice ripper * book * book on cassette * book producer * booklet * boxed set * brand-name author * breakout book * broadside * brochure * bulletin * catalog * chapbook * circular * codex * coffee-table book * colophon * comic book * commercial fiction * communiqu‚ * compendium * compilation * concordance * cookbook * copyediting * copyright * cyberpunk * daily * dedication * desktop publishing * diary * dictionary * digest * directory * e-book * Edgar * encyclopedia * epic * epilogue * escalator * flap copy * flyleaf * footnote * foreword * formula novel * frontispiece * frontlist * gazette * gazetteer * genre * ghostwriter * glossary * Golden Spur * gothic horror * gothic romance * guidebook * hack * handbook * hard SF * hardcover * historical romance * hornbook * house organ * how-to book * imprint * in-house publication * incunabula * index * instant book * interactive fiction * International Standard Book Number (ISBN) * irregular serial * ISBN * journal * lexicon * literary agent * literary book * literati * magazine * magnum opus * managed text * manifest * manual * manuscript * mass-market paperback * midlist * monograph * monthly * Nebula * New Age * newsletter * newspaper * Nobel Prize in literature * notice * novelization * novella * o.s.s. * omnibus * option * out of print * over the transom * overrun * pamphlet * pen name * periodical * piracy * plagiarism * point of view * police procedural * position paper * preface * prequel * primer * proofreader * proposal * pseudonym * public domain * publicist * Pulitzer Prize * pulp fiction * purple prose * quarterly * reference book * regional * remainder * report * reprint * revision * roman a clef * roman-fleuve * royalties * saga * self-help book * self-publishing * semimonthly * semiweekly * sequel * serial * serial rights * SF * sidebar * signature * slick * slush pile * small press * space opera * Stoker award * stream of consciousness * subplot * subsidiary rights * subtext * sword and sorcery * synopsis * textbook * thesaurus * thriller * tie-in * tome * tour de force * tract * trade book * trade paperback * treasury * trilogy * trim size * unabridged * unauthorized biography * vanity press * verisimilitude * voice * volume * weekly * white paper * who's who * whodunit * writer's block * YA * yearbook * yellow pages * zine